


后会有期

by bellyache1874



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, 蝙超
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellyache1874/pseuds/bellyache1874
Summary: 蝙超
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 防丢补个ao3

0  
我在心里倒数，

是时候结束这一切了。

临走前我拔了所有的电源，锁上每一扇窗，把冰箱里的东西都丢进垃圾桶。像每一次出远门前一样。

出远门总会回来，可这次真的是告別了。

可以带走的东西太少了。本来属于我的东西也不多。锁上门之前我忍不住多看了一眼，阳光透过窗边的树倾洒进小小的公寓，树影映在沙发上，地板上，斑斑驳驳的光摇曳着，随着风的一呼一吸。

昔日光景浮上眼前。

心里有个声音在叫嚣着。

我想再见一面布鲁斯，我想再看看他。

我想见他最后一面。

1  
大都会正在酝酿一场雨。

天色阴灰，空气凝滞般闷热，鸟飞得很低。街上的人匆匆忙忙，拥挤着每一条大街小巷。

露易丝下班回家，在公寓门口遇见等候她多时的布鲁斯。

他站在门口，一边听着电话，一边看着报纸。

“调查有新发现第一时间告诉我。”布鲁斯对着电话那头说。见露易丝走来，向她微微颔首，挂断了通话。

“好久不见，韦恩先生。”露易丝收回刚掏出的钥匙。看上去布鲁斯正在和阿尔弗雷德通话。露易丝能猜到他在调查什么，大概和氪星人遗落在地球的飞船有关，自从超人去向成谜后，人们竞相从中寻找答案。

“莱恩小姐，好久不见。”男人显得疲惫，神情凝重。

“他不在这。如果你是来找他的话。”

她看清了布鲁斯手里的报纸，这是最新的日报，她早上刚看过。报纸上，超人的影像几乎铺满整个版面，巨大的标题横过那张好看的脸，黑色，十分刺眼：

超人背叛了人类。

这是一封判决书，将所有的人间悲剧归咎于他的失职，下文中的每一个字，都带着冷冰冰的控诉。文末一句句地追问超人的藏身之地，给他莫名的消失定下潜逃的罪名。

“我找过很多地方，还是找不到他。”布鲁斯将手中的报纸攥紧，巨幅的影像扭曲进折痕里，连同那些文字一起。“你知道他在哪吗？”

露易丝看向他的眼，一瞬间，她仿佛看到那双眼底一闪而过的悲怆，带着沉重的失落和慌乱，甚至是恐惧。然而，仅仅只是一瞬，还未弥散开来，便很快恢复平静。

她不曾看过这样的布鲁斯，无论是平日的花花公子还是暗夜里的哥谭骑士，都不曾流露过此刻这般的神色，有如紧绷的弦般，随时都会断裂崩溃。

露易丝犹豫了，将快到嘴否认咽了回去。她盯着布鲁斯深褐沉郁的眼，重重地叹了一口气。

她在内心祈祷这么做不会有错。

“克拉克去了L国，也许走了，也许仍在那。”露易丝从包里拿出一沓文件，那是一份针对一处雪山环境问题报道的传真手稿，附着几张照片，署名：克拉克·肯特。

布鲁斯认得这些字迹。

照片上峰峦绵延，覆盖着厚厚的积雪，看起来天气状况很差，一切景观都隐在一片白茫茫中。

“他还会回来吗？”布鲁斯问。

“不，他辞职了。布鲁斯，他太累了。”

他太累了。露易丝斟酌了很久，把克拉克的近况概括成这轻飘飘的四个字。

四个字背后是怎么样的一番撕心裂肺，她历历在目。

露易丝觉得眼眶发热，太阳穴涨得厉害，她握紧拳头，吞回几近夺眶而出的眼泪。

阖上眼帘，眼前回闪过某些画面，充斥着红色，那是鲜血的颜色，是克拉克的血。露易丝仍能回想起当日的情形，她抱着克拉克，感受怀中人生命逐渐地流逝，绝望漫遍全身。

“布鲁斯，”她睁开眼，费力压下哽在喉中的酸涩，“他对那件事很愧疚，他有他自己的难处，他已经受到很重的惩罚了，如果你找到他的话，请……请不要再责怪他了。”

...

我最后还是没能够去见布鲁斯一面，我知道，他不会想见我。

我曾告诉露易丝我想暂停这一切，离开这里，去外面走走，她赞同我的想法。我们都知道，留下来对我没有什么好处。她把去L国的报道机会让给了我，她说那的雪山很美，是个适合散心的地方。

“如果我这一走，就不回来了呢？”我试探道。

“克拉克，我舍不得你，真的，但我希望你走得越远越好。”她抱住了我，泪水打湿了我的衬衫。

我用尽所有办法隐名埋姓登上飞机，希望不被人工智能捕捉到。我一边花费心思躲着布鲁斯，一边告诉自己，他不会想找到我，更不会想见我。

他不会，他不屑。

因为他恨我。

我在机舱靠窗的位置坐下，尽可能地向大都会望去，直到它缩小成一个点，小到视线无法触及，消失在层层云雾里。

在过去，我可以和这架飞机并肩而行，甚至能超越它的速度，比它更快到达L国。然而如今的我却无法再次披着我那引以为豪的红披风出现，一次都不能。且先不说我的身体可能再也无力支撑这种长途跋涉，最重要的是，人类恨透了超人。

人们游圌行，示圌威，砸烂了广场的雕塑，把蓝制圌服红披风的玩偶丢进火里，替被废墟无情掩埋的数条无辜的生命批判，控诉。

这种愤怒是长久累积的，我知道，也理解。他们惧怕我，惧怕我仗着超能力为所欲为。有那么一些人，等待着哪一天我出错，好把我送上断头台。

如今他们等到了这一天。

我多么希望超人已经随着他所犯下的所有错误死去，尽管没有轰轰烈烈的结局，只剩下人人喊打的惨淡。

可是他没有，他仍在人间苟且偷生。

自私，冲动，恐惧，和错误的决定，酿成了这场悲剧。我一而再再而三地逃避这一切，逃避人类的喊话，逃避法律的制裁，我蜷缩在克拉克的人类身份里，企图蒙混过关，继续生活下去。

我自有我的理由，可恐怕没人想听。

我想把这一切归罪于那块逼向我的氪石，是它冲昏了我的头脑，销毁了我的理智，是它令我身不由己，磨去了我最后的勇气。但我自己清楚，那不过只是借口，能自我安慰一时，不能搪塞一世。我终究是个被私欲支配的人，为了一己之私，我伤害了太多人。

我无地自容。

露易丝曾问我未来如何打算，我思考了一下，回答她，我想生活一段日子。她又问我何谓生活。我想，披上红披风前不算，因为我圌日日惶惶不知所措，迷茫着囫囵过活。穿上制圌服后人生意义大变，更是没空打理纯粹属于自己的人生。我不是抱怨，我热爱我的使命，但确实因此无暇自顾。如今回首，我似乎从未真正地把握过自己的生活。

于是我想生活一段日子，就一段日子，让生活完完全全属于我，短暂地。

只愿此生不留遗憾。

我到达L国，于雪山附近的小旅馆住下。旅馆的主人是个上了年纪的女人，名叫凯特，非常热情，英语也讲得不错，登记的时候跟我寒暄了两句，她看我行李简陋，便多给我加了一床被子，送了一个暖手炉。

我用他们的语言向她道谢，我尽可能地将储备在脑海里的发音表达出来，并且努力说得更地道一些，但还是惹来她的笑。她解释不是嘲笑我，只是她从来没听过外国人讲他们土著的方言。

她好说，我又善于聆听。在这住下后，我便成了她人生故事的听众。她说起话来，滔滔不绝。有时会把话题引到我身上，夸我随身携带的钢笔好看，又问我在哪座城市生活。她想了解我的情况，我每次都避而不答，她不会想知道我是个多糟糕的人。

平日只要一有时间，我便不厌其烦地爬上雪山。我不必像其他登山族那样走走停停，耗费大量的时间。尽管身体大不如以前，也总能爬得很快。

我不断地挑战着身体的极限，每次都会争取攀上峰顶。即便天气不好，那的风景依旧很美。

直到有一次我登上最高处时，突然一阵头晕目眩，鼻腔一股热流涌动，在鼻间轻轻一拭，竟染上一手殷红。

疲倦挟裹着无力感扑面而来，我跌进一片雪白之中。

自那以后，我便只能躺在床上等待身体恢复，一躺便是一个星期。我能感受到从一个月前的那次意外开始，黄太阳对我身体的修复便再也赶不上我自身的衰败，我体内的能量随着时间的推移渐渐消逝，渐渐地，不可逆地，也许有一天，我的钢铁之躯会融作一滩烂泥，被虚弱侵蚀得一干二净。

报道的稿子很快就写好，没有电脑和网络，只能手写，然后带到城镇上传真给露易丝，并且附上我的辞职书，和我给她的信。我告诉她自己一切都好，只是未来可能不会再通信，希望她能理解。

我不在的日子，也要好好保护好自己。我向人借来了一支笔，在文末补充了最后一句。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
临走时，露易丝对布鲁斯说，之所以透露了克拉克的行踪，是因为她觉得克拉克需要他。

“他快要垮了，”露易丝欲言又止，“……请你一定要帮帮他。”

“我会的。”布鲁斯回答道。

“他做这一切绝不是为了自己……请你相信他。”露易丝近乎哽咽。

“我会的。”布鲁斯上前一步，抱住眼前的女人，“露易丝，我答应你，我会的。”

若找到他，他不会再让他走了。

克拉克或许有错，或许有罪，可是他爱他。

自他失联以后，心里仿佛被挖空了一个洞，血淋淋，无从弥补，布鲁斯才知道自己离不开他。

布鲁斯承认自己曾放弃过寻找克拉克，直到他意识到克拉克也许再也不会回来。

他还记得那一天后，超人就这么的人间蒸发，眼前的世界一时间大得令布鲁斯恐惧，他怎么找都找不到他。

他想知道克拉克为什么会在战斗中失控，又为什么不告而别，他们失去联系，那人音讯全无，他甚至不确定克拉克是否还在人世。这种焦虑几乎将他打败，他时常从噩梦里惊醒过来，噩梦里，那日的场景不断地重演，克拉克在他的梦境中一次又一次地失去控制，血丝涨满双眼，向他扑了过来。

随之而来的是身后高楼倾塌的巨响，远处哭喊声四起。

布鲁斯就这么一天捱过一天，直到有一天，焦虑激化成了愤怒。他再如何设身处地，再如何相信克拉克，也无法对自己的族群所遭受的凌虐视若无睹，人们惨死，家园破碎，一切只发生在弹指之间。

两年前在卢瑟的阴谋下他向超人抛出了质疑，他未想到两年后的今天又重拾这种顾虑。布鲁斯才意识到自己内心深处从未放松对氪星人的警惕。他爱克拉克，爱那强大外表下谦逊善良的灵魂。可潜伏在黑暗中的他看过太多灵魂变质的惨剧，哈维丹特便是一个例子，人性的恶在外界社会的压迫下滋生得悄无声息，轻易便能找到爆发点侵蚀内心所有的善意。

即便和超人和平共处，即便和克拉克亲密无间，他仍未销毁那把镶嵌着绿莹莹的外星陨石的武器。氪星人的能力就像悬挂在人们头顶的核弹，来自银河系外的神秘星球到底在他体内孕育多少未知的能量，人类无法探索，更无法超越，这种能力的悬殊，使人类变得被动而卑微，一旦超人放弃了他的灵魂，人类便成了他脚下的蝼蚁。

事情发生后他不愿相信他的克拉克会做出这样的事情，可克拉克就这么一走了之，没有一句解释，回应布鲁斯内心的担心和恐惧的，只有电话里的忙音，这一切，逐渐粉碎了他这些日子来所有的耐心。

“超人到底去哪了？”在会议上巴里问道，他总觉得蝙蝠侠会有答案。

“超人已离我们远去。”布鲁斯面无表情，低哑的声音里没有情绪。

他知道克拉克听得见。

“超人所作所为，无论出于什么原因，在我看来，皆不可原谅。”布鲁斯背过身，望向落地窗外，天阴沉得可怕，仿佛就快迎来一场暴风雨。“我们必须认清这一点，那就是我们受到了背叛。”

闪电撕裂天际，随之而来雷声震耳，大雨倾盆而下，眼前的玻璃被雨水斑驳，透过窗，城市的轮廓模糊不清，他能看到的只有他自己，孤身一人，站在一片黑暗里。

离开了露易丝家后，布鲁斯坐了一夜的飞机，从地球的一边飞到了另一边。到达雪山时，当地时间接近中午，太阳停在头顶，远处的山峰镀上一层泛白的金。

布鲁斯登上了雪山，找了很久，才终于找到了克拉克拍照的那个角度。俯望，眼前景色与照片上很像。一点不同的是，天气不似照片里的灰蒙黯淡。阳光洒在积雪上，闪着耀眼的光。

他看到远处有年轻人三三两两的往上攀爬，欢声笑语，其中一人戴着黑框眼镜，远看和克拉克有几分相似，朝气蓬勃，时不时和身边的朋友打趣。

如果克拉克不是超人，他现在是否也过着这样平凡又快乐的生活？

布鲁斯不敢往下细想。如果所有的如果都能成真，他们彼此也不会走到今天这样。

傍晚下山时，耳机里响起阿尔弗雷德的声音。由于克拉克在面容上做了手脚，并不能靠人脸识别搜寻到他。为了尽快找到，阿尔弗雷德连夜调了周围几家商铺的闭路监控，逐一筛选。布鲁斯希望他能告诉自己一个好消息。

“韦恩少爷，关于飞船上的资料，我想我已经破译出……”

“阿弗，这事之后再说，我想问的是克拉克还在这里吗？”

“韦恩少爷，他已经离开那了。”阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气。

布鲁斯停下脚步，他不死心地四处张望了一下，好像能感受到克拉克就在附近。

“他真的走了吗？”

“克拉克肯特一个星期前办了旅店的退房手续。”

他握紧拳，用力地，指甲嵌进肉里。

布鲁斯随着阿尔弗雷德的指引来到了克拉克当时住的旅馆，一周前，克拉克在此留下最后的一段监控影像。

当他走进那家旅馆，已是深夜。旅店的主人是一个上了年纪的女人，即便已经很晚，她仍满怀着白天的热诚。甚至布鲁斯还未吱声时，她的寒暄早已脱口而出，尽管布鲁斯没什么心情，也不忍心浇灭她的热情，夜色没有在她的脸上染上倦意，她一开口便跃跃欲试想猜出布鲁斯来自哪里。

“我猜您来自美国的哥谭市，对吗？”

布鲁斯正分心环顾四周，被这么一问，一时有些反应不过来，“什么？”

“喔，如果不是的话，当我没问过。”女人指了指他手中皮夹上的标志，见布鲁斯一脸疑惑，尴尬地收回了手。

“请问为什么这么说？”布鲁斯看了一眼手上的皮夹，上面印着一个W，那是韦恩企业的标志。“我的确来自哥谭。”

女人见自己没说错，松了一口气，“前段时间有个大男孩住在这，他有一支这个标志的钢笔，很漂亮。他告诉我，如果我去美国的哥谭市，到处都能看到很多这样的标志。”

是克拉克。布鲁斯差点脱口而出。

他曾经给过克拉克一支刻有韦恩企业标志的钢笔，这事几乎可以追溯到他们第一次见面的时候。他记不清为何事受访，这位冒冒失失的记者忘了带笔，于是他取下别在衬衫口袋里的钢笔，递给了他。

“谢谢，我会还回来的。”克拉克认真地说。

布鲁斯笑笑，没有答话。后来克拉克几次想还，他都没有收下。他没想到的是，克拉克竟仍保留着，直到如今。

他太迫切想知道那个人的下落。布鲁斯害怕自己失态。他下意识地深呼吸，让自己的声音听起来不那么慌乱。“请问你知道他去哪了吗？我一直在找他。”

女人扶了扶她的老花镜，对他上下打量起来。

“我是他的...我们是朋友，我必须找到他。”布鲁斯在朋友那有些犹豫，自己似乎没有这样的立场，如今他和克拉克，也许连朋友都算不上。为了让对方更加信服，便补充了一句，“女士，请相信我，这个标志对我们来说意义非凡，那支笔便是我送给他的。”

女人迟疑了一下，从抽屉里翻出一张明信片。背面写得满满的，且十分工整。

是克拉克的字迹，布鲁斯一眼便能确认。

“他去了C国，离开这时他答应我，到达目的地便给我寄信。”

布鲁斯小心翼翼地拿起那张明信片。

“凯特，你好，我现在刚到达C国，这里很有意思，我还找到了一份在小学代课的工作。”

“你不必再担心我的身体，我已经完全康复了，也不会再流鼻血，多谢你提供的秘方，它很有效。”

“祝你生意兴隆，也祝你的孙女幸福，很可惜，我经常听你提起，却不曾见到过她。”

布鲁斯轻声地念了起来。耳边仿佛响起克拉克的低语，真诚又温柔。布鲁斯在文末停下，一行陌生的字母串成一句话，辨认不出是什么文字。

“后会有期。”女人解释道，“他写的是‘后会有期’，某种意义上，人终将会再见面。”

-

C国是个内陆国家，过度的干旱拖了它发展的后腿，气候不宜人，经济萧条，政治腐圌败，一切都显得破旧不堪。

我在C国的一个偏僻地方里待了一段日子，我只能待在这种监控系统尚不发达的地方，处处留心。

安顿下来后，我便给凯特寄了一张明信片，这是我答应她的事。我向她简单地描述了C国的风土人情，介绍了一些不错的景点，不过等她收到的时候，我可能早已离开这里。

我在信末写了一句后会有期，那是凯特常说的一句话，她常这么对每一位退房离开的客人告别。她是那么珍惜每一个从她生命中擦肩而过的人，她笑着告诉我，就算这些人不会再来一次雪山，可人总会再见面。也许是透过别人的眼，也许是迟些天上见。

我不知她是打趣，还是真这么想过。她是那么笃定人与人之间的缘分，就算相隔千里，也总能在某种意义上实现重逢。如果按她的说法来看，我也不必为见不到布鲁斯最后一面而遗憾，也许我能从某一个漂洋过海而来的美国人眼里捕捉到他的身影，或者说人总有一死，若有幸升上天堂，说不定我们在那里也能见上一面。

当地一间小学在招英语代课老师，薪水低得可怜，但包吃包住，我觉得不错，便去了。

孩子们总是可爱的，尽管教学设备落后，环境也很差劲，但他们仍愿意每日走很远的路来这里上学，顶着灿烂的笑脸，天真烂漫。

我只需要代十天的课，我打算课程结束后再去其他国家走走，具体去哪我也未想好。我正偷着过普通人的生活，有一股想到处看看的冲动。或许哪天累了，我便会回去，回到最初的地方，等待诸位的审判。

和小朋友的日子过得很愉快。班上有几个孩子常在下课来找我，叽叽喳喳，十分热闹，像一群快乐的小鸟，说个不停，他们对美国充满好奇，美国人吃什么，喝什么，住的房子什么样，他们都想知道。

“老师，你见过超人吗？”其中一个问我。

我笑着摇头。

“我以前在电视上看过，他能打走外星人，好厉害！”另一个男孩抢着说道。

“废话，他是世界上最厉害的英雄！我长大也要像超人一样。”

“连蝙蝠侠都让他三分！”

“你胡说，蝙蝠侠才是世界上最厉害的英雄！”

他们为这些远在另一个半球的美好传说争执不休，也许超人的丑闻还未传到这个小小的地方，我不敢想象他们哪天得知超人真面目的样子，也许是我亲手摔碎了他们的梦想。

当我的身份被符号化，成为一种象征，甚至一种崇拜的时候，我该将自己抛下，包括私心，包括爱慕，包括未来。我应当发挥好我所拥有的能力，并承担起更大的责任。然而我没能做到，到头来，我不过是一个普通人，怀抱着对爱最质朴的本能，不愿放手。

玛莎曾叫我什么也别做，因为我过去不欠这个世界什么，将来也一样。如今看来我们都错了，自超人逃离人类的那一刻开始，他便负债累累。

孩子们争个不停，我只好哄着说，他们都是很棒的英雄。

“超人会出现在我们身边吗？”一个女孩问道。

“超人一直在你们身边，需要的时候，他会出现的。”我认真地思考了一下，希望她能喜欢这个答案。

孩子们散去后，在一旁的另一位老师夸我很会哄小孩，我笑而不语。他问我是不是有自己的孩子，我沉默片刻，点了点头。

我没有说谎。那是一个女孩，她曾和我相处了五个月，即便只有短短五个月。

五个月的胎儿几乎成型，我能感受到她时不时的小动作。来探我的露易丝总爱把手抚上我的肚皮，她说这很神奇，手掌触碰之处仿佛有水流经过，温暖的，而胎儿是水面下不时沉浮游动的鱼。

“她好像游得很快乐。”露易丝这么说，脸上写着不可思议。

而我却永远失去了她，尚未和这个世界碰面的她，在大都会那间小小的公寓里。

那天我流了很多血，从私圌处，从鼻腔。我不知道五个月的胎儿能有多大，也不知道那个血肉铸成的小小身体是如何悄悄地离我而去，突然地，毫无预兆地。我倒在客厅的地板上，疼得浑身发抖。明明暴露在黄太阳之下，可虚弱感席卷全身，势不可当，将我吞噬。我努力镇定自己，企图挽回，可什么也做不了。我听见露易丝拍门，却无力回应。她破门而入，被所见的一切吓得捂住了嘴，惊呼脱口而出。

我想那一幕，我一定是狼狈到了极点，深红的血在地上蔓延开来，一定很可怕。我不愿吓到露易丝，但除了她，我想不到第二个可以找的人。

露易丝哭着抱着我，问我她该怎么做。我想安抚她，张着嘴半天说不出话来。

她不敢挪动我，只能抱来一床被子，将我包裹得严严实实，可下圌体渗出的血一波波地往外涌，怎么也止不住，它们很快将被单染红。

“我打电话给布鲁斯。”她咬咬牙，说着便要起身去拿手机。

“不要！……”我费尽全力地撑起身子，拉住了她，“露易丝……”

“你会死的！”她激动地喊了起来。

“答应我，不要找他。”我抓圌住她的手，对她摇头，声音带着颤抖，“我没事，你陪着我就好了，我很快就会恢复的……好吗？”

露易丝听从了我的话，冷静下自己。她将我搂在怀里，让我半靠着她，嘴里喃喃叫着我的名字，擦拭着我额间的汗。她为她的冲动向我道歉，眼泪不断地往下滴。她哭得更凶了。

一阵阵剧痛过去，我虚脱在她的怀抱里，黑暗如潮水般渐渐涌来，淹没了我眼前的世界。

好累。我昏昏沉沉，竟然希望就这么死去。

在意识消失之前，我恍惚中看见布鲁斯的脸，藏在在黑色头盔里。他看了我一眼，便转身离开。

那是幻觉，我知道那是。可他眼底的失望是那么的真实，几乎将我穿透。

“布鲁斯……”我试图抓住他，却抓了一把空气。眼泪从眼角滑落，无声无息。

快乐的日子总是过得很快，在我任教的最后一天，孩子们围住了我，给我办了一个小小的送别会。

“老师接下来会去哪呢？”他们问。知道我未作打算，便争先恐后地抛出一些建议。这群孩子从未踏出过这片小小的村落，他们对世界的认识仅限于学校书架上那些残旧的二手书，他们似乎把开拓视野的希望寄托到了我身上，七嘴八舌地为我做起计划，兴奋得好像出远门的人是他们自己一样。

他们听说S国拥有全世界最美的海景，于是怂恿我去，临走前还提醒我别忘了寄明信片。我笑着答应，等他们收到明信片时，我也许早就晃荡到世界的另一端。

离开学校时孩子们簇拥着把我送出了校门，恋恋不舍，又簇拥着送我走到了车站。

“老师要注意自己的身体，不要再晕倒了。”站在我附近的孩子拉了拉我的袖子，小声地提醒。

我点头答应他，可我知道，我的承诺也许无法兑现。一直以来，我的身体就像一台高速运作的机械，而如今，它也快罢圌工了。

我乘上公车，探出窗挥手告别。车开动时，他们追着跑了起来。这几日和孩子们相处的时光以及他们可爱的模样掠过眼前。

我对着悬挂在公车后视镜上不知名的神明像祈祷，希望超人在他们心目中的形象堕落得更晚一点。


End file.
